Humagons-Infection: Episode 41
Meanwhile, Lord Darterym is having a conversation with a human’s hologram. A large door is opened a tiny bit with Marcus’ eye looking into the room. Marcus pays attention to everything being said, unknowing of your villainous side watching him from a distance… Lord Darterym) FAILURE?! ???) My Lord, I can explain. Lord Darterym) If my experiment failed, there would be no Marcus, no Wolf, no C22, and no you. Bakugan would roam this planet today if my experiment failed, but they don’t. You were my first experiment and my first success. Now, there’s no better bounty hunter than you, and you fail me! ???) My lord, I will not fail you again. Lord Darterym) I don’t tolerate failure, Luke. I despise failure. Luke) I know. Lord Darterym) You know what happens to failures. Luke) I know, but please don’t kill me. Lord Darterym) Luke, you have three bounties and you couldn’t complete one. When Bakugan actually roamed here, you completed each bounty assigned to you. Now, you cannot capture C22, kill Wolf, or kill Marcus. Having you killed for your failure is what’s best, Luke. Luke) My lord, I had C22 were I wanted him, but he unfortunately got away with the help of Wolf. Then I had Marcus, I would have finished him off if Dartano and Dregs kept hold of him. I beg of you to spare me, it was Dartano and Dregs who’ve caused us to fail. Lord Darterym) You’re their leader, all fault is on you. Luke) Then why kill me for all my failures?! When has Marcus actually succeeded?! Oh, that’s right, he never has! My lord, why consider killing me if Marcus has not been taken care of. Lord Darterym) Marcus is still in training. Luke) That doesn’t make him special. Lord Darterym) Luke, there’s a major difference between Marcus and you. You’ve had three more years of experience as a Humagon, Marcus still lacks that. You’ve also had to go up against tougher competition. If Marcus had Bakugan to destroy, I’m sure he’d be at your level. Luke) So favoritism, eh? Lord Darterym) Not at all. Luke) Meh, maybe you have gone soft for that kid. Lord Darterym) Gone soft?! I’d kill that kid when I need to. Luke) You need to now! Lord Darterym) I’d stick every one of my spheres into his body, then dissect his body sphere by sphere until there’s nowhere left to burst out. I’d leave Marcus into a million pieces of skin and enormous puddles of blood. I’d create a sword out of my arm and decapacitate him. I’d cut his body by every centimeter. Maybe I don’t need to use him any longer... ( Marcus stops paying attention and turns himself away from the door ) Marcus) …I...I need to get out of here… ( Marcus gets up, but spots your villainous side watching him ) Marcus) You! *Runs towards you* Villainous You) Marcus, it’s not what you think! *Runs away* ( Marcus, however, grabs you by your shirt and throws you into the wall ) ( Your villainous side slides down unconscious ) ( Marcus runs away from your body, presumably to his room ) Five minutes later… Marcus) *Has both his hands holding his hair back* Of course he would spy on me. I’ll undoubtedly be target #1 very shortly, but where do I go? Where can I hide? ( Marcus picks up his hoodie off the floor ) Marcus) He’s used me. He’s got a bounty on me. He’d kill me in a heartbeat. ( Marcus puts his hoodie on ) Marcus) I trusted him like a father. ( Marcus walks towards his window ) Marcus) I followed his every order. ( Marcus reaches his windowsill ) Marcus) I truly thought I was safe here. ( Marcus takes a hammer out of his pocket ) Marcus) *Staring at the hammer* If I’m going to die one way or another, I guess this is how I’ll die... ( Marcus gets ready to break his window ) Marcus) Every relationship shatters at some point. The scene changes and you’re looking up towards Marcus’ window from outside… ( The sound of glass shattering disrupts the tune played by crickets ) ( Glass falls down towards the ground ) ( Marcus jumps out his window and quickly grabs a tree branch as he transforms into Cherror ) Marcus) It’s my turn to decide. ( Marcus swings off to another branch ) ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 41 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any thoughts? Comment below. '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 42 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Lord Darterym Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Luke Category:Humagons: Villainous You